Who Do You Think You Are
by Wizard2
Summary: S+S and E+T *Two Plots* Decide Which Plot I should Write First (See Chapter 5)
1. The Tramp

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
  
Chapter 1: The Tramp  
  
- Normal POV -  
  
A tramp was walking slowly along a trail through the moutains in the dark night. The tramp's name was Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Sakura's POV -  
  
I am walking along this moutain. After years of wandering, I've finally decided to stop at the next civilized place that I come upon. All these years of suffering, of grief. It was also because of him. He abandoned me promising to return. I waited for him for 3 years. During those years, a lot of things happened that I wished had not...  
  
- Sakura's Flashback - NOTE: This is after Syaoran left to go to Hong Kong and the Void/Hope card was captured.  
  
"Wake up Sakura!" yelled a disgruntled Guardian. "Don't make me get the water!"  
"OK! OK! I'm up!" Sakura walked zombie like to the bathroom.   
"WOW!" Mused Kero. "This is the first time that she didn't yell 'Oh no! Kero, why didn't you wake me up?'" Kero mimiced in a high and squeaky voice.  
Suddenly, Sakura came back into the room still zombie like and half asleep. She stuck a horn in Kero's ear. Then, she accidentally stepped on Kero's gameboy and tripped onto a bucket of cold water. [Don't ask me why the water was there. Let's just say that Kero was using it as a backup.] Now, Sakura was totally awake.  
"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm late," she cried. "Why didn't you wake me up Kero!"  
Kero, with the horn in his ear, heard the scream magnified a few times. He tried reciting the Declaration of Independence which would keep him from concentrating on the noise. "Fourscore and seven years ago," he started. Then, he fell over when he realized that he didn't know the Declaration of Independence. Instead, he visualized what he would need to fix his gameboy. Wait, he thought. My gameboy?   
"SAKURA!!!!!!!" He yelled. Too bad. Sakura was already at school. What a piteous reaction time.  
Sakura survived school. After school, Sakura skipped happily out of school. Once outside, she was met with a group of bullies. They all tried to force her to go out with their leader, Michael.  
"Comon," they coaxed.  
Sakura looked around and grabbed the nearest boy which happened to be Eriol. "Uh, he's my boyfriend," she said while giving Eriol a look that clearly said, your neck is going to get wrung if you don't say that I'm your girlfriend.  
Eriol nervously said, "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend."  
"Prove it," said Michael smirking.  
"Sure," Sakura replied.  
She leaned over and kissed Eriol.  
The bullies left. Unfortunately though, Tomoyo had seen the same thing. She loved Eriol and Sakura knew it she thought. Tomoyo turned around and ran away. Sakura saw this and ran after her while calling her name.  
Soon, Sakura caught up with Tomoyo. "Please, Tomoyo, just let me explain."  
"There is no explanation needed," Tomoyo replied coldly. "I saw everything, Kinomoto."  
Tomoyo had called Sakura by her last name and that really stung. [Sounds like something Syaoran would do.] Her eyes welled up with tears and she managed to squeeze out, "I'm sorry Tomoyo" and then ran off.  
  
The next day, Sakura noticed that everyone was glaring at her as soon as she stepped into the classroom. She soon realized that everyone hated her for upsetting Tomoyo who was well-liked. Tomoyo refused to speak to Sakura and Eriol avoided her because he was angry that Sakura had caused Tomoyo to break up with him. A few days after this event, Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed. An evil prescence lurked behind the house. A firey red ball glowed in his hand. He threw it at Sakura's home. As the evil figure vanished into the night sky, Sakura's house exploded into flames. The fire, which had started in Touya and Fujitaka's room, quickly demolished them. Sakura though, was spared. She ran out of the house with Kero.  
  
When dawn came, Sakura's house was gone and so was Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol soon realized their mistake when they finally talked to each other. They traveled all over Tomoeda and into several neighboring towns and cities trying to locate Sakura. They never found her.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
- Sakura's POV-  
  
'And here I am', she thought wistfully. As dawn slowly rose over the night, and as the sun gracefully hopped into the sky, the girl known as Sakura Kinomoto reached a cliff. Over the cliff was a quiet little town.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
Well, tell me if you like it by reviewing.   
Please don't criticize me on the lack of humor in the story. I will input some humor when the story gets interesting. Please review. I have never ever received reviews before. Also, this is my first fanfic. Please tell me how it is and give me some tips on writing better fanfics. 


	2. Who is 'Him'

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
Due to people requesting that I put Syaoran in the story so quickly, I will. [I'm just using that as an excuse. I was going to do it anyway.]  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
  
Chapter 2: Who is 'Him'?  
  
[A/N: As you probably can guess, 'him' is Syaoran Li.]  
  
- Syaoran's POV -  
  
For some reason, I feel as if something is going to happen today. I rolled over on my bed and groaned. I had had a nightmare. Something which I had not had before except on that day...  
  
[A/N: I know this is corny right now but I have to put this in so you can understand the rest of the story.]  
  
- Syaoran's Flashback -  
  
"Syaoran!" Yelled Meilin. "A letter just arrived!"  
  
"OK! Jeez, just wait a minute, alright?" Replied Syaoran as he walked to where Meilin was standing holding the mail from his training room.  
  
He opened the letter and read it. Meilin also read it over his shoulder. What they saw shocked them  
  
Letter:  
  
Hello Syaoran,  
This is Sakura. I hope you are well. Why haven't you sent me any letters or called me or sent any emails? Is this because of the Li-clan. I miss you. Right now, I'm in a kind of a predicament. You see, this kid named Michael in our school who just transferred here after you left started trying to hit on me with his gang after school. I started panicking as they cornered me and I just grabbed the nearest boy, who was Eriol, and said he was my boyfriend (even though he is not. He is Tomoyo's boyfriend.). Michael asked me to prove it and I had no choice but to kiss Eriol.  
  
At this point, Syaoran was fuming. She kissed Hiiragizawa? &*$*#*$&$&#@#& [Note: From now on, I will be using italics as letters or thoughts.]   
  
He continued reading when he heard Meilin gasp as she kept on reading.  
  
I know you will get angry. Don't though because #1, it was only a small kiss and #2, I still love you more. Anyway, after I kissed Eriol, Michael and his gang left. The only problem was that Tomoyo also witnessed the kiss. Unfortunately, she didn't see what happened before. She ran away and I tried catching up to her. A few days later, my house caught on fire and blew up. My otousan and onichan [Please review and tell me how to write that correctly.] died immediately but Kero woke me up and I survived. Right now, I'm in Tokyo [thanks to the Dash, the Fly, and the Illusion cards]. I'm sending you this letter to ask if I can stay at your home for awhile until I get enough money to buy a house. I can pay you if you want.  
  
Love,  
Sakura  
  
Her brother and father died? thought Syaoran. He turned to look at Meilin who was still in shock.  
  
"I didn't think something like this could happen to her," Meilin finally said. She turned and her ruby eyes met Syaoran's shocked amber ones.  
  
"What's the address?" Syaoran finally mumbled while turning the letter around in his hands. He stared unbelievably at the envelope in which the letter had come from. Where the address should be was a large spot where ink had poured on the envelope.   
  
"Who was the mailman who sent us that letter!?" He exploded.  
  
"I don't know? It was a short and chubby guy. Why?" Asked Meilin confused.  
  
Syaoran showed the envelope to Meilin.  
  
"Why that &^@(^%(@$&(%^(@^*$%(@^(^%&@&%*$^*%*$%^#^*%*&%*@%*&@&*%&*%$*%&*$#*&%*&%*#*$%^&**$#!!!!!!" She burst out.  
  
Yelan Li looked up from her paperwork as she heard a string of curse words escape from Meilin's mouth. "Meilin! It is not nice to curse!" She yelled. I bottle of ink fell onto the paper she was working at. "$#@&," she exclaimed.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
"I wonder where she is now," thought Syaoran. Today was April 1st, Sakura's birthday. He still remembered that.   
  
"Maybe a hike in the mountains would clear my mind" he thought as he grabbed his wallet and left the cozy Tomoeda apartment that he had rented. Yes, Syaoran had moved back to Tomoeda after checking Tokyo to find that Sakura wasn't there anymore. He had teamed up with Tomoyo and Eriol, who are now engaged, to find Sakura. They had checked all of China and all of Japan, it had seemed.  
  
- Normal POV -  
  
He walked to a nearby mountain and started slowly strolling up the mountainside for it was not a steep mountain for the first 500 feet up. When Syaoran was about 400 feet up, he heard a scream.  
  
- Sakura's POV -  
  
"Now, let's just see, how should I get down." With years of training in the wilderness, Sakura had mastered martial arts and magic. Also, she learned many survival techniques, such as climbing down a mountain.  
  
I lowered the rope of leaves that I had made earlier in my adventures. I quickly anchored it to the ledge I was on. and started to get on the rope. Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound. "Uh oh," I thought.  
  
- Normal POV -   
  
As the rocks tumbled down, Sakura went with them. She screamed again and again. Syaoran, who as fate has it, was directly in the path of the rocks and Sakura. He tried jumping but failed miserably. Both Sakura and Syaoran tumbled down the mountainside, not noticing that the other was there. After a few hectic moments, a crowd gathered around where they landed.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
Please review. I'll try to update faster.  
Give me tips and suggestions please.  
What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Will it be love at second sight, or will it be who are you?  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Sakura ducked as Syaoran's fist sped at her. She ducked and swept at his feet. Syaoran backfliped and aimed a barrage of punches at Sakura. Sakura dodged them all and flipped over Syaoran who in turn rolled under Sakura and attacked her from behind as Sakura did a handstand with a half twist away from him.  
  
End Preview  
  
Why are they fighting like that? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. Who is 'Him' for Real!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
NOTE: I will not be using italics seeing that it does not show up in Notepad for I can only upload .txt documents onto FanFiction.Net. Strange.  
  
I will try to improve my updating speed. I might have this updated on the same day I updated Chapter 2 so if that's so, people who reviewed for Chapter 2 will be on Chapter 4.  
  
Why aren't people reviewing? *pouts* I love reviews. Flames are welcome. I need to know what to improve on.  
  
I forgot to put these people on Chapter 2, but these people [at least at the time I am writing this] are the people who reviewed for Chapter 1:  
  
1) I Love Li Syaoran or is it Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII [ My review page says it is the second one but the email I received was from the first. Well, thanks anyway!]  
2) SSCherry Blossom I  
  
Now, on with the fanfic.  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
  
Chapter 3: Who is 'Him' for Real!  
  
- Summary of Previous Chapter -  
  
Sakura writes a letter to Syaoran. Syaoran doesn't know Sakura's address. That was all a flashback. Syaoran takes a walk up a mountainside. Sakura starts a landslide and both are at the foot of the mountain, dazed.  
  
++++++++++++++Start of Story++++++++++++++++  
  
- Sakura's POV -  
  
"Itai! Man, I seriously messed up. Why do I feel like I know this place? Wait, who am I? I know everything that's happened to me. I just don't know who I am and why I feel so empty and incomplete." I thought.  
  
- Syaoran's POV -  
  
"Man, I'm glad I'm alive. Whatever started that landslide is going to pay. Why am I out for a walk anyway? Probably to get away from those crazy girls. Why can't I remember why I was going out for a walk!? Wait, maybe it was because of the landslide [Duh, what else did you think it could be? Brainwashing?] . I wonder if anyone else was hurt in this landslide.  
  
- Normal POV -  
  
Sakura slowly stood up and wobbled a little unsure of her footing. Syaoran got up while rubbing his head. Both caught sight of each other...  
  
[A/N: I bet you that you would expect me to write something that follows this plot: They see each other. They fall in love in 3 seconds. They scold themselves in that they should only love the other. They blush a lot. They realize who each other are. Some evil magician shows up and tries to destroy them. They are about to lose but their love releases a very strong power and together, they destroy the magician. Two years later, Syaoran asks Sakura to marry him and Sakura has tears streaming down her face. Syaoran grows nervous. Sakura says yes. Touya gets angry but is conforted by someone. They get married. The end. Guess again! Why else would Sakura not remember Tomoeda?]  
  
"Did you start that landslide?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura immediately didn't like this guy's attitude. "What if I did?" she shot back.  
  
"So you are saying that you did start this landslide," confirmed Syaoran.  
  
"Yes," agreed Sakura.  
  
"Well, I never break promises [A/N: I think he did break one] and I promised myself that I would make the person who started this landslide pay." said Syaoran.  
  
"Do what you want," Sakura replied. "But I'm warning you, I'm trained in martial arts." "I learned it from experience and someone else I don't remember." [By now, you should know that both Syaoran and Sakura have amnesia and you can probably guess that Syaoran taught Sakura martial arts.]  
  
"So am I," Syaoran replied in a stuck-up tone of voice.  
  
Both crouched down into a fighting stance.  
  
Sakura ducked as Syaoran's fist sped at her. She ducked and swept at his feet. Syaoran backfliped and aimed a barrage of punches at Sakura. Sakura dodged them all and flipped over Syaoran who in turn rolled under Sakura and attacked her from behind as Sakura did a handstand with a half twist away from him.  
  
Soon, they had gathered a crowd. A kid in the crowd told his mom, "I want to be like them someday."  
  
Syaoran attacked with a punch and kick combo while Sakura blocked all of them and used Syaoran's last kick as a lift and flipped Syaoran over. Syaoran regained his balance in the air and landed neatly on the ground.  
  
"So you aren't so bad," Sakura said finally. "But your attitude sure is."  
  
By now, the crowd was uninterested and had already walked away.  
  
"Stop insulting the future Li-clan learder, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Wait, how did I know her name? It flows so easily though." he thought.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
When Syaoran seemed at a loss of words, she added, "Never mind that, it's Kinomoto-san to you. What's your name anyway?"  
  
Syaoran smiled in his head. "Why should I tell you?" He quickly dodged as Sakura tried to punch him. "OK, OK, It's Li Syaoran, Li to you."  
  
"Hmm, Li-san, your not so bad at martial arts. Try to defend against this," Sakura said.  
  
Sakura jumped and sent a kick at Syaoran, which he dodged. Then, Sakura dropped to the ground and swept at his feet while Syaoran dodged by jumping. Sakura quickly rolled under Syaoran and punched and kicked him as he came down from his jump.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "No way!" he thought. "How could she have known my special move?" [How stupid. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Why do you think she knows the move?]  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Syaoran questioned sternly.  
  
"From my teacher," was the reply that he received.  
  
"Who was your teacher?" He asked as Sakura started walking away. "And where are you going?"  
  
"It's for you to find out who my teacher is and I am leaving, seeing that I have already defeated you."  
  
"This isn't over yet, Kinomoto," he growled at her before jumping onto a building.  
  
"I never thought it was," a faint response reached his ears.  
  
  
+++++++Scene Change+++++++  
  
"Hi Kero," the Card Mistress announced upon reaching her temporary home in a cave at the base of the mountains by the school in Tomoeda. The 16 year-old girl [A/N: I forgot to mention that Rika, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko (how do you spell her name?), Eriol, Meilin are all 16 while Touya and Yukito are 22.] sat down heavily on a rock that was used as a seat. "You'll never guess what happened to me today."  
  
"What happened to you today?" Asked Kero. The Guardian of the Seal was playing a discarded gameboy that he had found in the dumpster. Funny that it still worked. The game in it was Pokemon Crystal Version (Sorry, it was the first game that came to my mind.).  
  
"Well, I'll tell you if you would listen to me," Sakura yelled at him.  
  
Kero got blown away and smashed against the wall. "Oh no! I let him get away!"  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled. She was about to walk over there and kill Cerberus (how to you spell his name?) when he looked up and said in a confused tone of voice, "Oh, hi Sakura. I didn't know you were there."  
  
Sakura had a vein popping in her head as she sweatdropped [hard to imagine] and fell down anime style.  
  
"I was just saying that the weirdest thing happened to me today," said a disgruntled Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll listen if you give me some pudding," said Kero, already drooling at the thought of pudding.  
  
"OK. Just wait a minute," Sakura said tiredly. She got up from her seat and went to get some pudding from the nearby store. "I have to work tonight to get more money and pudding for Kero," she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Kero had stars in his eyes. "Ah, the power of bribery," he exclaimed.  
  
+++++++Scene Change++++++++  
  
Syaoran finally got back to Tomoyo's mansion where he was staying.  
  
"Hi," he muttered before sinking onto the soft sofa beside where Tomoyo was currently sitting watching a romance movie. "You'll never guess what happened to me today."  
  
Tomoyo paused the video she was watching and turned to look at Syaoran. "Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I was caught in a landslide," replied Syaoran, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"In that case, let's go look for Sakura again," Tomoyo supplied while getting up and getting her coat. She stopped the video and turned off the television. She turned to look at Syaoran, who was still sitting motionless on the couch.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was thinking, "Sakura, Sakura, where have I heard that name before. Oh yeah, it was that stubborn girl I met that started the landslide. What was her name again? Sakura Kinomoto. That's it."  
  
"Do you mean Sakura Kinomoto?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"No duh," Tomoyo answered looking at him weirdly. "Are you getting a fever?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Syaoran replied. "It's just that how would you know that the girl I met today was Sakura Kinomoto, and why would we look for her? I mean, we really hated each other. Especially since she started that landslide that could've had me killed."  
  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"???"  
"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" Exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"I asked you how you know that the stubborn girl I met today was Sakura Kinomoto. And why should we look for her? It isn't like she is pretty or has a good personality of something." Syaoran repeated patiently and suspiciously.  
  
"How in the world would Syaoran forget about Sakura?" Just then, it clicked. "Oh no," Tomoyo thought. "Not that landslide."  
  
"Uh, Syaoran, did you meet Sakura after the landslide?" Asked Tomoyo nervously praying that his answer was no.  
  
"Yup. She said she started that landslide. She is pretty good at martial arts though. I fought her. It was funny that she said that she had a teacher long ago and that that teacher taught her my secret move. I mean, how could her teacher have known MY secret move?" [I wonder why.]  
  
THUMP!  
  
Syaoran watched stunned as Tomoyo fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Hmm, I wonder why she just fainted like that?" Wondered Syaoran. He picked Tomoyo up and carried her to the doctor. 


	4. Weird Pairings?

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
NOTE: Sorry for the very late update people! I was moving and adjusting and settling in.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1) Li Syaoran Is So KAWAII  
2) Sakura Potato  
3) SSCherry Blossom II  
4) Fizzalicious Cherri  
  
Chapter 3  
  
1) Li Syaoran Is So KAWAII   
  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
  
Chapter 4: Weird Pairings?  
  
[A/N: This is like a fun chapter for updating so late.]  
  
Sakura finally came back from the store with some pudding.  
  
"What the heck to you so long! I already lost 5 times on this one game on the last level!" exclaimed Kero while attacking the pudding.  
  
"There was a long line at the store and you lost because you have no skill. Oh! One more thing Kero. Tetris doesn't have an end so you must have gone insane." said Sakura tiredly.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Kero with a vein popping out.  
  
"You have no skill and you are insane. Anyway, you have to listen to me tell my story now."  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOH. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo! HEHEHEHEH with my stupid $43,525,234 video camera. I am insane." Kere said. "Li Syaoran is a Li Syaoran. I'm a gaki. But he is a kaijuu. No you are. AHAHAHAH AHHHHH bribery. So sweet yet revenge is so served hot. Hot food is good. But pudding is hot and is better. I like pudding. Me speaking French now: J'ai adore (I have love *this was not a typo. Kero's insane remember?*) Now English since i don't know the French word for pudding. Me speaking Chinese now! Ni hao. (I don't know how to write Chinese using Lotus WordPro.) Wo de míng zì shì Kero. ( Hello, my name is Kero. ) I am a I speak Japanese now! KERO KERO KERO! (I am a frog frog frog!) Me come out of me temporary insane 5 star act and listen to Sakura now." ranted Kero.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura wasn't listening to Kero rant anymore. "Li Syaoran." she thought. "Why does that name seem so familiar. Oh yeah! That stupid leader of the Pee clan. What was it anyway? (Bad memory, ne?)  
  
"Earth to Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" yelled Kero. He was waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh Kero, how did you know a person named Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh?" Kero asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"It's just that, you see, I was going to tell you this before, but I met a Li Syaoran, the leader of the Pee clan after a landslide."  
  
It took awhile for Kero to register this. When it finally registered in his pee sized brain, he yelled," YES! Yes! YES! Yes! Sakura forgot the gaki, Sakura forgot the gaki (in a singsong voice like Sakuuura fergooooot PAUSE the gaaaaaakiiii) YES! Now the CardMistress can now go and find a new boyfriend."  
  
"Eh?" Sakura said. Kero was ranting again. "Who is the gaki and how do you know that leader of the Pee clan."  
  
"Pee clan? HAHAHAHAHAH - NOOOOO! You threw my gameboy against the wall!" yelled Kero.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Sakura said now out of frustration and annoyance.  
  
"Oh! HEHEHE. I don't know no Li Syaoran. I just had a prophetic dream with him in it."  
  
"WOW! Kero, I never knew you had such powerful prophetic dreams. You actually knew his name and figured out he was from the Pee clan! I've been having dreams too but the person by me is dark but I do know he has brown eyes. So, what happened?" exclaimed Sakura thoroughly surprised.  
  
Kero sweatdropped. He had not counted on Sakura having prophetic dreams about the gaki. "HEHEHE," he laughed nervously. "He's from the Li clan and, um, he was giving me food. Yeah, food."  
  
Sakura, being very dense, said, "I get it! No wonder you were so happy. But sorry to disappoint you, but me and that leader from the Pee, I mean Li, clan are mutual enemies. WAIT! I know why it is the Li clan! It is the same as his last name!  
  
Kero sweatdropped and fell down anime style.  
  
++++++Scene Change++++++  
  
"How's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked the doctor.  
  
"She's fine. Just in shock." replied the doctor. "Did you say anything to shock her?"  
  
"I didn't say anything. All I said was that I was in a landslide today and I met a person named Sakura Kinomoto. Before I said it though, Tomoyo did tell me we were looking for Sakura. Maybe Sakura Kinomoto was a long lost friend and I was helping Tomoyo find Sakura.  
  
The doctor knew everything about Syaoran and Sakura. He pitied them but he knew he shouldn't say anything. "Ahh yes. I know. You are 100% correct in your statement. Yet you forgot one thing," the doctor said mysteriously. (only mysterious to Syaoran)  
  
+++++++Scene Change+++++++  
  
Sakura said, "Good night, Kero." and fell asleep.  
  
Her dream was very weird. There were couples, but the couples were very odd. One was of Yue with Chihuaru. But I always thought that C+Y was Chihuaru with Yamazaki. Another was Rika and Tomoyo. I always thought that R+T was Rika and Tereda-senseii. Yet another was Eriol and Tereda-senseii. I always thought that E+T was Eriol and Tomoyo." Soon, Sakura woke up from that dream. "That better not be a prophetic dream" she thought.  
  
She fell asleep and a more serious dream came to her.  
  
WHAT IS THAT SERIOUS DREAM?  
  
IT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE. IN YOUR REVIEWS, TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS TO BE STRICTLY CCS WITH ONLY ABOUT 15 CHAPTERS OR TO BE HARRY POTTER, DRAGONBALL GT, AND A CCS CROSSOVER. DON'T WORRY, THAT WILL ALSO BE S+S AND E+T. BUT THERE WILL BE MAYBE UP TO 50 CHAPTERS OR MORE BECAUSE OF A GREATER AMOUNT OF THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT. IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS THAT DECIDE THIS BY NOVEMBER 23, I SHALL DECIDE. 


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
Important Author's Note  
  
It hasn't been November 23 yet but if you keep reviewing, the votes will still count. I've decided to do something. Since I am an impatient person, I have decided that since I do not want to not please anyone, I've decided to make both plots. The CCS plot will be the first one and the crossover plot will start from the chapter titled "Plot 2".  
  
The order in which I will make the plots is follows: each time I start a new chapter, I will check to see how many votes are on my review or email. I will write the chapter on that plot then. You may still review. Voting more than once is allowed but only one vote for one of the plots on each chapter. Since there has so far at the time I am writing this Author's Note been four chapters, you may vote a total of four times, one review or email for each chapter, (note that only reviews with votes will be counted. If you reviewed on previous chapters before this voting on which plot event was announced, you may review again on the previous chapters. If FanFiction.Net does not allow you to do that, you may always email me at Wizard3490@aol.com) You may also vote once on this author's note and when another chapter comes out, you may vote again by reviewing that chapter or by emailing me with your vote, your FF.Net pen name (not necessary but please put it there to make my life a lot easier), and the chapter number. Add any comments you would like to add in there also. Thank you. The new chapter should be out in a few days. I will also make my chapters longer if you want. Please review on this author's note and tell me if you would like longer chapters (they will take a little longer to create but it won't take that much longer, maybe only a day or two days).  
  
THANKS!!!! 


	6. This Cannot Be My Schedule!

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating.  
  
Reviewers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SailorJamie  
Mistress Tomoyo  
SSCherry Blossom II  
Li Syaoran Is So Kawaii  
  
Chapter 2  
  
SailorJamie  
Fizzalicious Cherri  
SSCherry Blossom II  
Sakura Potato  
Li Syaoran Is So Kawaii  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Li Syaoran Is So Kawaii  
SailorJamie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
SailorJamie  
Li Syaoran Is So Kawaii  
Card Captor Lillith  
inuyashaz grl  
Sakura Potato  
  
Chapter 5 (A/N)  
  
SailorJamie  
  
REVIEWS ARE IN. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE STRICTLY CCS SINCE CCS IS WINNING SO FAR. KEEP REVIEWING AND VOTING. DONT FORGET TO VOTE WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER.  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
Chapter 5 (6 technically)  
  
Sakura's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~ In Sakura's POV  
  
I saw someone with brown eyes again.   
  
Why is that person haunting me?   
  
He was holding up a sword. Suddenly, he threw a piece of paper with, was it Japanese? No it was Chinese. That much I know. The piece of paper had Chinese writing on it.  
  
He yelled something in Chinese and fire came out of his sword and attacked me. I screamed.  
  
I am going to get hit and die I thought. This guy can't be the guy that Kero is getting food from, or can it?  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh no.  
  
Just as it was about to hit me, I cried out "Sy..."   
  
~~~~~End Sakura's Dream and Sakura's POV~~~~~  
  
"...kura," Kero yelled with a bucket of ice cold water straight from the fridge. He was getting ready to throw it at her. Suddenly, Sakura woke up and Kero instantly used his reactions from countless hours of gameplaying to hide the bucket behind his back.  
  
Unfortunately, Kero had very good reactions but he forgot to think. The bucketload of water, which was three times as large as Kero in his toy form, could be seen clearly. He suddenly noticed this. He took one paw from the bucket's handle and placed it around his eyes.  
  
"Good," he thought. "Now since I can't see it, Sakura can't either. Whew!!!!! That was close."  
  
(A/N: It's closer than you think Kero.)  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was standing over Kero. Sakura raised her fist and...  
  
~~~~~~~~~Slo-mo~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's fist inched towards Kero's beloved and precious and treasured and fun and entertaining life. Actually, it wasn't Kero. It was his life, his gameboy. Sakura's fist was about one angstrom (A/N: very small unit. About the size of a proton.) when....  
  
~~~~~~~~~Exit Slo-mo~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura!" someone yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked. Who was that?  
  
When there was no answer, Sakura, who was fist was still 1 angstrom from Kero's life, resumed to punch the gameboy again. When her fist was 0.5 angstrom from the sun guardian's life, a booming voice said,  
  
When her fist was 0.5 angstrom from the sun guardian's life, a booming voice said, "I am your consience."  
  
When Sakura turned away from Kero's life, the sun guardian uncovered his paw and went to retrieve his gameboy. "I knew that tape recording would come in useful someday."  
  
Sakura saw Kero holding his life in his hands.  
  
"NO!!!!" she cried.  
  
Sakura advanced on Kero. Just then, Kero noticed the time. "Sakura!" he yelled. You are going to be late!  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked. She glanced at the clock. It said 7:59. School was at 8:00.  
"Oh no!" she cried. "I'm going to be late!"  
  
Kero watched on and said in an annoying commenters voice. "And Sakura is aiming to break a new universe record of getting to school in 1 minute. The current champion is Sakura at 1 minute 1 second.  
  
Sakura was out of the house in 3 seconds literally. She ran the quarter mile to her school in 50 seconds. Then, she unstrapped her rollerblades and enters the office to check in just as the bell rings. A miracle! Sakura has broken the previous universe record set by herself and got school in one minute flat.  
  
Sakura was in for another surprise. She stared at her schedule when she got it. "You have the wrong person," Sakura said. "The schedule you gave me belongs to a person that is capable of getting a 1600 on the SAT I and full scores on every other test available."  
  
Sakura's schedule:  
  
BLOCK 1 - Advanced History  
BLOCK 2 - Advanced Science  
BLOCK 3 - Advanced Biology  
BLOCK 4 - Super Advanced and Incredibly Difficult Math  
BLOCK 5 - Beginning Gymnastics.  
  
The secretary looked at the sheet. "No, I've got the right person," she says. "Do you want to see the form you filled out?"  
  
"OK," said Sakura.  
  
The secretary handed Sakura her form. (Did I say that Sakura was back in Tomoeda and is now registering in Tomoeda High? Well, she is.)   
  
Sakura looked at her form in disbelief. She had filled out all her classes in the Advanced section and because she had run out of room, had written Gymnastics in the Beginner section.  
  
"Mr. Li," the secretary said to someone else in the office at the time. "Please escort Ms. Kinomoto to her first class please."  
  
Syaoran Li looked up from what he was doing. "Sure," he said. Then, he caught sight of the girl he was to escort. "Shi$," he exclaimed.  
  
"Li," the secretary warned. "Bad words are a disgrace to God."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and left with Sakura.  
  
After they left, the best arguer (not debater) walked in. His name was Ryougo. "Hi! I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you guys. If you use the basic logic that any toddler should have, you can deduce with some critical thinking that God is exactly equal to zero. You see, you can prove that God exists by saying that something either exists or does not exist. Then, since you cannot prove that God does not exist, then God must exist. However, the theory can be reversed in the other direction also. Therefore, they are opposites. If you add them together, you get zero."  
  
"So you are saying that God is nothing?" asked a super-pissed religious secretary.  
  
"No of course not," said Ryougo nervously. "I was just saying that God is equal to zero which represents nothing, not equal to nothing. Zero exists so God does also.  
"How dare you insult my God!" yelled the secretary as she advanced slowly...  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Find out what happens to Sakura and Syaoran in the next chapter. Sorry, there isn't any S+S so far. R&R! 


	7. The Hallway

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or CardCaptors. Anything that you see that is copied from somewhere else that I did not state in this disclaimer, you are hallucinating. [ Should I change to a different disclaimer?]  
  
Anyway,  
  
Sorry for the VERY VERY VERY late update. I was settling and helping my parents move a ton of stuff  
  
Reviewers  
  
Who Do You Think You Are?  
Chapter 6  
  
As the secretary advanced, she stated that God is a hero, not a zero. (From Pokemon the Movie 2000, it's corny now but it rhymes and it goes along with the story nicely.)  
  
The secretary got  
  
Closer ...  
Closer ...  
Closer ...  
  
As omnipotent narrator of this story, I will show in nongraphic detail the events of the fight that insued  
  
POW  
BAM  
ZONK  
SWISH  
OW!  
UH!  
BOOM  
BAM  
SWISH  
SWISH  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM (all very fast)  
  
Now, as omnipotent narrator of this story, I will now revert back to normal story mode.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall together. Syaoran, being smart and arrogant and thinking that since Sakura had all advanced classes and should understand what he was going to say, said "You are my adversary(enemy) and I am the advocate(protector) of my rights. I will be adamant(not yielding) and although you may be aesthetic(have good taste) in choosing advanced math, you are too amiable(friendly) for my liking. So now, we should not talk right now so we will not have any altercations(disputes) on your first day of school. I do agree that I am a biased and arrogant jerk though, NOT.  
  
Sakura had question marks surrounding her head. Sakura heard the statement as GIBBERISH understand? GIBBERISH right GIBBERISH You may be friendly and talk GIBBERISH. To answer the first question understand?, she nodded her head (she thinks she understands). Then, she turned right and started talking to Syaoran who was not following her (she thought he was). They took different hallways and miraculously, somehow turned into the same hallway at the same time.  
  
They finally reached class.  
  
When Sakura went into the classroom, Syaoran stayed outside in the hallway for a minute. "F&*(," he yelled. Suddenly he saw a teacher walking his way. "D#$%," he yelled. The hallway must have distorted the sound, or the teacher must have bad hearing, for when she walked by Syaoran, she said, "I agree with you. LUCK BAM. There is no luck. All skill."  
  
Syaoran had a confused look on his face. He went into class.  
  
END OF CHAPTER.  
  
Sorry that this is a short chapter.  
I wanted to get this out and also to make a big long chapter about the class. 


End file.
